


Лучший мой подарочек — это ты

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Minotaur - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Лучший мой подарочек — это ты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New year animals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752067) by Minna Sundberg. 



[ ](https://imgur.com/zItEq10.jpg)


End file.
